Dry-tip electrosurgical devices (e.g. monopolar pencil) have been known to cause tissue desiccation, tissue sticking to the electrodes, tissue perforation, char formation and smoke generation. More recently, fluid-assisted electrosurgical devices have been developed which use saline to inhibit such undesirable effects, as well as cool the tissue being treated and electrically couple the device to the tissue. The present invention provides a further improvement to fluid-assisted electrosurgical devices by providing an improved construction which better promotes the manufacture thereof.